British music
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: DesmondXShaun. For Anonymous, for helping to get my ass up and working on writing. Actually, Shaun isn't really all that big of a dick when you talk to him. Again, M for bad PWP.


**Des/Shaun**. Lol for writing this in a class where you sit around guys. In the front row. FFUUU-

Also, to you great people who put up with me, does it bother you if someone uses 'penis', 'member', 'rod', etc? What do you prefer? Just out of curiosity.

-Jubilant, over and out.

------

"Desmond!"

Desmond woke with a small jolt as the Animus was turned off. He looked to the controls to find Rebecca packing a few things. "What's up?" He asked through a yawn. The Animus always seemed to make him drowsy. Lucy stood from behind the computer, stretching. "Me and Rebecca are going out for a bit. Recon, you could say. Would you like something?" Desmond smiled at the offer, "Not really. Surprise me." Lucy smiled back, turning as Rebecca came to her side. "Ready to hit the road?" Rebecca asked with her usual bubbly self, slinging a leather backpack on her shoulder.

Lucy nodded, and the two trotted to the doorway. Lucy turned to Desmond and gave a wave as Rebecca gave a small nod to Shaun. The Brit replied with a side-glance and a half-hearted wave to the two women. Desmond walked to the door and watched as Rebecca and Lucy made their way down the hall, chattering as they went. When he lost sight of them, he turned his attention to Shaun. The man was wearing headphones now and was over viewing some charts on his computer. Desmond made his way to the other and sat in an empty chair next to Shaun. "What is it now, Desmond?" Shaun asked dryly, noticing Desmond beside him.

Desmond just continued to stare at the screen. "So, what are you listening to?" Desmond tried to start a conversation. Even if Shaun and he didn't get along for the most part, the least he could do until the girls got back would be to talk with someone. '_Unfortunately_,' Desmond thought, '_The only other person is this bastard_.' Shaun made no move to answer, so Desmond simply reached over, plucked one of the ear buds from Shaun, and placed it in his own ear. Shaun glared at him as Desmond heard static mixed with music and voices. "Damn, that's one bad radio station," Desmond teased, smiling with the bud still in his ear.

Shaun simply turned back to his computer, hands in his palms, "Indeed." They sat beside each other for a second, silent except for the small static-filled music. "Desmond, mate, may I help you?" Shaun asked with a side-glance. "No, not really," Desmond responded, tilting his head to the side. "You know what this is?" Desmond asked after a moment. Shaun just looked at him. "This is an awkward moment. A gay baby was just born. I hope you're happy." Desmond grinned inwardly at the shocked look on Shaun's face. "What the hell does that have to do with any of this?" Shaun demanded, leaning closer to Desmond.

Desmond grinned and shrugged. "Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you'd respond." Shaun grimaced. "Yeah, well, you have your answer. So could you please return the other half of my headset?" He held out his hand for the ear bud. Desmond just looked at his hand, then up to Shaun's face. The Brit growled and reached for the bud. Desmond leaned back. "Oh really, Desmond!" Shaun said with growing annoyance. Leaning back, Desmond watched in an amused fashion as Shaun kept leaning forward, basically to the point of lying on Desmond. "Cut that out," Shaun demanded, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

Desmond laughed a bit, leaning down to just a few inches from Shaun's face. "If you want it that bad, then lean back and close your eyes," Desmond teased. Shaun just stared at him, his eyes flitting from the ear bud to Desmond's hazel eyes. "F-fine," he said with a huff and flopped back into his chair, arms crossed and legs spread, eyes closed. Desmond eyed him a bit, grinning at the positioning of Shaun's legs. He felt himself become hard and he held back the urge to moan as he knelt between the man's legs. He took the bud from his ear and placed it on the table before leaning back in and kissed Shaun's clothed groin. Shaun's eyes flew open and he gave a startled cry. "Desmond?!" Shaun looked down at Desmond as he placed his hands on Shaun's thighs and trailed them up to the zipper of the Brit's jeans.

Shaun watched with wide, almost disbelieving eyes while Desmond grinned as he fished Shaun's hardening member out of his pants. It was already hard, 'and big'," Desmond thought. He whistled and kissed it. Shaun gave a cry as he bucked upward. 'Wait for it,' Desmond thought to himself as he took Shaun deep into his throat and the man gasped.

"Oh gods," Shaun grunted as he grasped the collar of Desmond's hoodie. Even if sitting down, his legs quivered from the pleasure. Desmond stole a glance up at him, grinning. "What are you smirking for, you arrogant pr- AH!" Shaun bit his lip to stifle the moan. 'He just…' Shaun thought hazily, 'He just swallowed nonchalantly and yet that-.' Desmond swallowed again, taking Shaun deeper in his throat, and was instantly grateful that he had a well-trained gag-reflex. 'Seeing what all I had at the bar,' Desmond thought dismayed, 'It will take quite a bit to overthrow the sight of people who had had too much.'

Desmond couldn't keep from smiling as Shaun panted above him, his glasses fogging up and his cheeks burning. He moved back, letting Shaun's member leave the warmth of his mouth. The Brit gave a small cry of frustration, his hands still clutching Desmond's hoodie. Desmond freed himself of Shaun's grip and stood. "Please, Desmond," Shaun made to stand as well before Desmond shoved him back into the chair. Teasingly Desmond began to slowly undo his pants zipper. "Hm? Please what, Shaun?" He grinned deviously. Leaning forward to take Shaun's glasses and place them on the computer table. Shaun remained silent, biting his lip as he watched Desmond.

Desmond leaned down and gently stroked Shaun's stomach. Shaun bucked slightly, managing to slightly touch the sleeve of Desmond's hoodie. Shaun let out a muffled cry. "Desmond. What the bloody hell?" Desmond smirked with a shrug. "Don't you give me that!" Shaun snapped. Desmond chuckled. "Just calm the fuck down, alright?" Shaun jolted at the word and the way it was said, husky and implying. Did Desmond really-? Shaun didn't have the time to finish his thought before Desmond's pants and boxers were on the floor and he had made his way to straddle the Brit.

Desmond grunted as he moved to Shaun's lap and positioned himself. He took a deep breath but still gave a small whimper when his opening was stretched. Shaun moaned lowly at the feeling of Desmond's body, 'far better than a woman's,' he thought. When his was fully seated on Shaun's lap, Desmond stayed still for a moment to get used to the feeling. He breathed slowly and began to rock forward. Shaun's senses went wild and his head lolled to the side as he moaned again.

Desmond cried out as he began to move his hips faster. He felt himself slip a bit and he anchored his foot on the ground. Shaun held his hips, guiding Desmond down on him once again searching. When he found what he was searching for, Desmond's limbs buckled and he gave a strangled cry as his insides contracted and tightened around Shaun's member. The Brit hissed with pleasure, continuing to move Desmond's hips so he could hit that place again, for both of their benefit.

After a couple of more times of thrusting into that spot, Desmond was pleading for Shaun. Begging and moaning for Shaun to fuck him harder; to twirl him around, over the desk, and wildly thrust ingot him and hit that spot once more. Shaun felt like his body was on fire. He breathed heavily, his eyes on Desmond so as to imprint the image to memory. And no, he wouldn't take a picture… though he might extract the data from the lone video camera that saw them. Something pooled in his stomach, his mind coming back with his vision as he spoke huskily. "Desmond, look at me."

Desmond complied, what looked like tears about to flow from his eyes forming. "Shaun, I can't…it…I don't," Desmond was cut off as Shaun grasped Desmond's member softly, teasing the tip and running his thumb up and down the thick vein. He leaned forward and Shaun took one of his nipples in his mouth, gently biting and rolling his tongue over the hardened flesh. Desmond's head flew back and he felt as if he were going crazy. He continued to cry out Shaun's name like a mantra until his vision went white and his whole body shook as he came. His muscles contracted around Shaun's dick and the man moaned his own release. It felt warm, and Desmond didn't want to move. Shaun was stunned. He had just…with Desmond of all people…! Even so, he wrapped his arms around Desmond and laid his ear on Desmond's chest, listening to his heart beat. Desmond, in turn, lightly laid his cheek on Shaun's head and hugged him back.

After a few minutes, the two of them pulled away and looked at each other.

"That had to be the gayest thing I've ever seen." Desmond said with a straight face. Shaun just stared at him and smirked as Desmond cracked a smile. "What. The. Bloody. Hell."


End file.
